Death Likes The Color Pink
by Timid Otaku
Summary: Hi, I'm a grim reaper. Currently I'm in London. It's the 21st century now, which i enjoy; way more fun. But still it's kinda boring cause I don't have any friends. I need to find friends who don't like die so quickly, maybe those two demon boys will be fun? ( i'm rusty at summary writing. sorry.)
1. Evangeline the new girl

**The characters in this story belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing except for my OC, Evangeline Duval. **

Alois sat in the third row, bored out of his mind, only half paying attention to Mister Horne drown on and on about metric units. Behind him, he heard the sound of paper being passed and unfolded, followed by the soft sound of scratching paper then being refolded and passed back. Most likely Kris and Dan, the two had been doing pretty well since Dan finally realized how much he was into Kris, only problem was Dan's having trouble telling Kris's sister he has a thing for her brother.

_" but I bet she already knew a long time ago. " _he thought to himself as he doodled in the corners of his notes. The blonde glanced at the clock, only fifteen minutes into class and he was ready to leave; Alois gave a soft sigh and tried to pay attention when he noticed a girl walk in. She was wearing a rose patterned Victorian style dress with white heels and matching eye glasses, her hair was pale blue. He almost returned to his doodling when he noticed it. Her eyes, those yellow green eyes. Grim reaper eyes.

"What's a reaper doing here at school?" He mumbled to himself, watching her. Mister Horne finally noticed her.

" yes? Can I help you, Miss?" He asked, looking slightly annoyed

" Hi, my name is Evangeline Duval. This is chemistry class, right? I wasn't sure where to go, it's my first day here so I got lost. " she replied, reaching into her backpack and pulling out her schedule. Mister Horne took it and looked it over then at his attendance list then looked back at her.

" sit where ever a open seat is available " the man said, going back to his lecture as Evangeline climbed up the stairs and chose the fourth row, two seats down from Kris and Dan, who glanced at her with small curiosity.

" _I should tell Ciel after class_." the menace thought. An hour passed and finally the bell rang. students gathered up their things and headed out to their next class. As Alois was headed to Criminology, he pulled out his cell and started texting the blunette, explaining that a reaper girl was in one of his classes, he hit send. Almost to class, his cell buzzed in his pocket, he read his beau's reply, telling him that they would talk about it once they got home, Alois then put his cell back into his pocket as he stepped into class. Doctor Phantomhive was writing things on the broad just before class was starting, the menace took a seat in the front row. He glanced around to see some students trying to stay awake, others getting our paper or pencils. Soon the late bell rang, nobody came in so the professor strolled over to the door and lightly shut it, a soft click was heard; locking out those who wanted to come in late.

Ciel pretended to look over the student's tests that they did the day before while they were kept busy with criminology themed cross word puzzles but his mind was else where.

" _why would a reaper girl be here? Is something going to happen? And when would it happen for that matter? _" he thought, his brow cross with annoyance as the thought of calling **.H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. **crossed his mind. He gave a sigh and decided not to, at least not yet anyway. He flinched slightly when he heard a bell ring, he looked up and glanced at the clock.

"Class is over already?" He mumbled to himself, watching the students leave, Alois taking the longest per usual.

"Must've been in deep thought there, Professor Phantomhive. " Alois said with a coy grin

" oh, whatever. Go to your next class. I'll meet you at the gate alittle while after school lets out. " the blonde nodded as he headed out the door and off to Psychology class. When he walked in, he noticed that same girl from Chem class. He frowned softly and sat a row behind her, third chair down from hers.

" she couldn't possibly have the exact same schedule as me, could she? No, no way. Probably just be paranoid is all. " he whispered to himself as he got out his stuff for class. Suddenly a pink paper air plane gently landed in front of him, he looked around to see her waving at him with a small smile. He raised an eyebrow.

" _why the bloody hell is she being friendly? Aren't reapers suppose to hate demons or something? _" he thought to himself as he opened up the paper air plane. He read it.

" _Hi, name's Evangline. I'm new here as you saw from this morning's incident. So I don't have a lot of friends, mind if I be one of yours? _" he noticed that she had written her cellphone number on the very bottom of the page. He decided it'd be best to play along with...whatever this was, so he wrote a reply as well as his cell number and sent the plane back to her. She caught it, looked it over then gave a small nod as she folded the paper and put it in her backpack.

" what an odd grim reaper, what an odd girl for that matter. " he mumbled to himself as he started taking notes and occasionally doodling. Soon the bell rang and school was over, both boys were now in the office, talking about the reaper girl that was in two of the blonde's classes.

" you think she's anything to worry about?" The blunette shrugged in response.

"Hard to tell at this point but we better keep an eye on her just incase." The menace nodded

" so aren't grim reapers suppose to like racist or something against demons? why is this one being nice?" The young man with an eyepatch shrugged.

"i'm not sure but sitting here, talking to me isn't going to get your homework done quicker. " A smirk graced the CEO's face, his beau merely pouted.

" Oh, shut it."

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Eating cake with satan

**The characters in this story belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing except for my OC, Evangeline Duval**

Sun beams slipped through the curtains, washing over the guard dog and the lion, both still alittle sore from the early morning activity.

" I'm glad today's Saturday. Didn't feel like dealing with , she's been flirting with me in an attempt to make jealous for whatever reason." Alois snickered.

" I still can't believe that's her actual name. Anyway, what do you wanna do today?" The blonde asked as he snuggles into his beau's side.

" well, I suppose we could go on a date. We haven't done that in awhile." Suddenly, light buzzing noises came from the blonde's cell phone. He sighed softly as he unwrapped his arms and picked up his phone.

"It's that Evangeline girl. Should I answer it?" Ciel shrugged

" I don't see any harm in it. Go ahead. What did you say her last name was?"

" Duval. " The blonde replied. Ciel frowned softly as he tried to think hard as if to remember something.

" Duval...Duval...where have i heard that name before...?" Then it came to him.

" ah, yes, I remember now. There was a woman at the convention i went to. Her name was Amelia Duval. She's the owner of Duval Desires. It's almost as old as the Funtom company. "

"Really? What do they sell? " asked the blonde as he hit send then put down his phone.

" Mostly things targeted toward women. Purses, make up, jewelry, perfume, lingerie, those sort of things. But they've branched out a bit and started selling unisex items. The theme they have is victorian. They also sell furniture but it's abit expensive. " The blonde nodded.

" so maybe that was a relative or something? Like maybe she's a halfer like Audrey. " The guard dog shrugged.

" it doesn't matter, I guess. Anyway, what did she want? "

" she wanted to meet us at the river cafe. Says she wants to talk to us about something important. "

" why both of us? And how does she know I know you?" Alois shrugged while Ciel sighed and got out of bed.

" let's get dressed then. " Alois jumped out of bed.

" right-o, poochie. " soon they were dressed and headed to the door, Sebastian walked by but then stopped, raising an eyebrow slightly.

" going out are we, my lord? Shall I get the car?"

" no need, we'll take a cab. Just look after Luka and Revy while we're out."

The butler gave a small bow.

" yes, sir. " The blunette gave a small nod then headed out, the blonde right behind him. The two then found a cab, got in and drove to the river cafe.

Soon they were at the cafe and headed inside, they looked around and found a girl with pale blue hair sitting at a booth by herself wearing a pink skeleton sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and black and pink ribbon boots. They glanced at each other then walked over; Evangeline noticed them and smiled softly.

" hello, you two. How's your Saturday so far? " she asked as both boys sat across from her.

" it's going fine so far, now then, what's the real reason you wanted to speak with us?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow

" and how do you know we know each other? " Alois added

" well, I'm a reaper after all. I can sense different types of souls and the energy they give off with certain people. I know that you two are demons and the word I can think of when you two are together are love sparkles. Your soul energy glimmers and shines when you two are with one another. "

" so your not a halfer? " Alois asked

" love sparkles?" Ciel questioned

"what's a halfer?"

" a halfer is what Alois's calls half reaper half human." The blunette explained

" oh. Well, no. I'm full blood. " the two nodded

" so, what's the reason you asked to talk to us?" Ciel asked

" oh, I wanted to make some friends that would last long, I'm in the middle of being transferred to the UK branch. I used to be in the German branch."

"How come you transferred?" The blonde asked

"I asked for it. Reapers can't just go where ever we want, we have to fill out paperwork and all that fun stuff. I wanted to see some place different."

" okay. So, if your a full blood reaper, who was that woman I saw at the convention? " Ciel asked

" oh. That was me. Reapers have the ability to temporarily alter our appearance. " the two nodded as a waitress came over to them.

" what can I get you three?"

" I'll have a slice of carrot cake. "

" I'll have the same. " said Ciel

" and I'll have a slice of lemon cake. " Added Alois, the waitress nodded, took their menus then left them to themselves.

The three are their slices of cake, talking about this and that when Ciel's cellphone buzzed in his pocket, with the fork still in his mouth he pulled out his cell and read the text then sent a quick text back and put it back in his pocket then pulled out his fork and ate the last bit of his cake slice.

" what is it? From Ingreta? " asked the blonde, cake half way to his mouth. The guard dog nodded.

" oh, I've heard of her. She's the one who runs the **H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G** organization right? " the lion nodded as he ate.

" I've seen the logo every once in awhile during my transfers. Must be exciting chasing after baddy supernaturals. All we reapers do is soul collection and paperwork, very boring. Well, there is the rouge reaper but those are rare. " the two demons raised an eyebrow.

" I can't tell you much. Against regulations you see but a rouge reaper is somebody who disobey the rules or abandon the task that they are given or perform a reapers kiss contract. But those are even more rare then rouge reapers themselves." The pale blunette explained.

" what's that? This reapers kiss contract thing?" The blonde asked, finding this alittle interesting

" Eh, it's kinda like what you demons make except it involves reaping a soul that wasn't supposed to be reaped and becoming a rouge reaper in the process. Our glasses break after we make the contract or so that's what we're told. Again, it's very rare it happens. "

" couldn't you get in trouble for telling us all this? " Ciel asked

" not really. I might get a scolding or two but nothing way serious." She replied as she finished her cake.

" right then, well, Evangeline it was nice talking with you but Jim and I must be going. " the blunette said as he got up, placing a few bills on the table, Alois following him. Evangeline giggled softly.

" you call him by his real name, how cute. " the demons blushed slightly and mumbled a goodbye then left the cafe. The demonic duo got a cab and was on their way home.

" so what did she want? Is it another mission? "

" well, I highly doubt she'd text me just to say hi, Jim. " Alois rolled his eyes.

" just tell me already. " Ciel smirked softly.

" okay, apparently there have been some kidnappings after some shows at this circus called Gothica. "

" Gothica? Oh, I've seen some posters and heard a few punk kids talking about it at school. Says it's going to be here in London. That they only perform once a night in one city and they're gone by morning; on to the next city." Alois explained. Ciel's brow furrowed in deep thought.

" we'll check it out tonight, see what's under the big top at this circus Gothica. " the cab stopped infront of the large manor and the two boys got out, a plan already formulated.

Evangeline was walking down the street, reading some manga when her cell buzzed, she gave a soft sigh and answered it.

" Evangeline Duval, here. What's the mission this time? "

**Please Review **


End file.
